


A Little Taste of You

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Food, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: You can taste what your soulmate eats.





	A Little Taste of You

Castiel had always been a rule following angel. He had never rebelled. He had never questioned his orders. He had always been Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Nothing was extraordinary about him. Nothing, that is, until he tasted human food. No, Castiel did not eat human food. He had never eaten human food. He had never been tempted to eat human food.

It started with little tastes that he could mostly ignore. Milk. Applesauce. Bananas. Then, the tastes began mixing and Castiel was thrilled. He didn’t know what was happening but he wasn’t about to tell anyone else about his own secret miracle. He kept his head down and did his work as usual as he enjoyed his first taste of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Of course, he didn’t know what he was tasting, he just knew that it was the best thing he had tasted thus far.

It wasn’t long after the sandwiches and warm, perfectly cooked meals, that an intense shift of pallet began. It started when Castiel tasted ashes and smoke. It wasn’t food, he knew that. He didn’t understand that he was tasting the ashes and smoke from the house that was burning around a four year old Dean Winchester as he ran out of the house with his brother in his arms.

The delicious foods that both Dean and Castiel had gotten used to over the past four years were abandoned in favor of poorly slapped together sandwiches, burnt food, cold soup, and awful gas station food. Castiel hated the new tastes. So did Dean.

In John Winchester’s spiraling depression and the hard task of being thrust into the world of single parenting with a four year old and a six month old was hard on everyone. John did his best but his cooking was never even. He would forget to call Dean to dinner as he fed Sam, leaving the food cold by the time Dean got to it. While John coped with the new world of raising his children alone, his depression sank him into a world of demon hunting which led him further and further from his children.

“What do you want for dinner, Sammy?” Dean asked his three year old brother.

“Surprise Mac.” Sam beamed from his seat.

Dean looked in the cabinets and found a box of Mac n Cheese and a half eaten tub of Marshmallow fluff. He made a face before deciding that it might be good anyway and cooking it.

Castiel recoiled inwardly when the taste of macaroni and cheese mixed with marshmallow fluff hit his lips. There was no way to get the taste to leave. He had, of course, tasted worse at this point. A sugar bomb of everything with sugar that Dean could find all boiled together and eaten as a slushie, the blood from Dean falling down or catching the recoil of a gun to the face, vomit from when Dean had the flu and again when he got carsick. Castiel reminded himself that he had tasted worse.

The first “grown up’ burger that Dean ever had was when he was ten. It was a regular sized burger with more than just cheese on it. It had all the toppings that his dad usually got: lettuce, tomatoes, onions, bacon, cheese, ketchup. Castiel tasted it that first time and again several times in the years after. There were, of course, variations. Castiel grew used to the taste so much so that it became somewhat of a comfort when it happened upon his senses.

When Castiel made it to Earth to rescue and confront Dean Winchester, he was surprised when he found that every food Dean ate, he suddenly tasted. He looked up the phenomenon privately, still aware that whatever this strange miracle was, it would be frowned upon in Heaven. He found what it meant and was ejected from Jimmy Novak’s body the moment the angels did find out.

Castiel had been tortured for the days that he had been in Heaven instead of in his vessel on Earth. It had been thought that the love he was already beginning to feel for Dean Winchester could be stopped with their torture and removal of his leadership on the mission. It hadn’t worked. All while they tortured, Castiel could taste the burgers and beer that he had gotten used to and loved. And now it all meant more for it was Dean’s burger and beer. It was Dean.

 

Dean had been sure that he didn’t have a soulmate. The idea was that if you had a soulmate you could taste what they were eating. Dean didn’t think he had one and he didn’t want one. He had never tasted anything when he wasn’t eating. He had never been able to taste something that he’d never eaten. He’d never had any experience like that. Until after he got out of Hell.

Two days after the first Valentine’s Day since he’d been out of Hell and suddenly he tasted burgers. He knew the taste. He loved the taste. But he wasn’t eating and he wasn’t hungry. The taste didn’t stop. All day, Dean didn’t eat but he could taste burgers.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked after Sam had broken the lock on the briefcase that held a blinding light. Suddenly, with the sound of wings, the smell that matched the taste on Dean’s lips was there.

“A human soul.” Cas said. Dean’s green eyes widened when he saw Cas holding a bag full of burgers. Cas took a bite and the taste in Dean’s mouth renewed and became stronger.

 _Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean Winchester. Castiel is your angel._ Dean told himself silently and couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
